The invention concerns a device for coating plate-shaped substrates by using cathode sputtering, which has several process chambers one after the other, each of which is bordered on the top by a chamber roof, which in each case has an opening that is covered by a top with at least one cathode and that has screens and supply lines, especially coolant lines, in the process chamber.
Devices of the foregoing type are frequently used and are generally known in the technology for coating plate-shaped substrates. The cathodes and other things built into them, especially the screens and coolant lines, are firmly installed in the process chamber. This has the disadvantage that dismantling the parts of the apparatus is expensive and leads to undesirably long periods of down time if parts must be disassembled and then reassembled for cleaning purposes.